


lullaby

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It would start with the easiest things. It went from exchanged smiles and glances, to hands gracing over each other and shoulders brushing together. Bumping hips when walking. Touching feet when seated.</i>
</p><p>Or: Dan and Phil gets no time to truly relax while at Vidcon but somehow find a slot. (All fluff, no smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been at Vidcon. I've never seen videos from Vidcon (apart from stage appearances). These descriptions are very vague for a reason and please don't take my word for anything.

It would start with the easiest things. It went from exchanged smiles and glances, to hands gracing over each other and shoulders brushing together. Bumping hips when walking. Touching feet when seated.

Vidcon was a stressful situation. As much as happiness ensued the meetings and gatherings, it was hard to relax for most of the days. Getting up early was neither of the boys’ style, and the same thing regarded being social. It was a big, hot mess. A packed schedule in a packed location. They’d return to their hotel room at the end of the day, drained to the bone, and they’d just crash in bed, maybe watch TV for a minute or two before they were dead asleep with the sheets separating them. They basically had no time for just relaxing. No comfort to be seen within miles. 

So that’s why it started. Started for real.

They mostly had to look around, check so that the coast was clear, turning heads and calling out; or take a chance, just close your eyes and run, a guessing game for whether they could have an outlet for their emotions or not. They couldn’t be caught on camera. That would start the endless discussions on the very-queer-and-politically-correct platform known as tumblr, and then they’d had to stop. And they didn’t want to stop. Frankly, Phil thought he spoke for the both of them when he admitted he’d like if this could go on forever. 

Not like they’d even discussed this. No plans made. It came naturally, the hundredth time as well as the first. Like their minds were connected or something, something of soulmates. Like they were fools for love, written in the stars, as a wise Phillip Morris once said. Or some crap like that. 

And it was never better than with Dan. Never more real.

It was lunch break as they started walking towards a backroom of the big hall. People brushed past them, heading towards _wherever_ on their coveted pause. It was easy to get lost in the big throng of people. Alone, together. Phil had to focus hard on keeping his eyes set on the goal - a big, white door at the far end of the hall - and held his breath as he felt Dan’s hand searching for his, fingers barely touching. Longing. Wishing so bad for the room to be empty. 

When Dan could finally put his hand upon the handle, he took one look over his shoulder before locking eyes with Phil, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside.

Their eyes swept across the room. Empty.

The door shut behind them with a click and Dan immediately spun around. Phil was taken by surprise, a whirlwind of thoughts running through his head. But Dan just smiled, a quick but sly one, before sliding his phone out of his pocket and heading over to a red couch in the corner. He sat down, eyes fixated on the screen, leaving Phil hanging, barely breathing.

Phil shook his head, exiting his trance. He carefully walked over and sat down next to Dan. No words spoken, he took his phone out as well, boredly checking his mentions on Instagram. There was always hours worth of pictures after just half a day. So many meet and greets. So many underage girls with felt pen whiskers.

He’d started drifting into different thoughts when he felt Dan shifting, his legs suddenly swinging up over Phil’s - that were still just placed dully on the floor - with slight effort. Phil pulled his arms back, watching Dan scooch close and get comfortable. Leaning against Phil with his head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around him. Straddling him sideways. Or just, like, _Cuddling 101 When You Have No Leg Space_. 

Phil watched Dan, still on his phone, now playing a game. He felt warm, like the cuddly blanket you long for on a cold, lonely night. Or just, on a hot summer day when your stress level has reached a hundred and twelve. It gave Phil butterflies in whichever format. 

He put his own phone away, still just watching. He looked at Dan’s eyes, harmonious at last, resembling something of a sleepy kitten, whatever weird parable that was. In other words, he was adorable, and Phil wanted to touch all of him. He still hesitated a slight bit longer before biting his lip, stretching his hand up around Dan’s shoulders, running it through his hair. The soft, short strands glided through his fingers, and a big calm flushed through him. A silent lullaby. Yeah, that’s what he needed.

Dan turned his head up from the screen, looking calmly into Phil’s eyes, pupils darting to his lips before quickly resting again on his eyes. The arm around Phil’s shoulders found its way to his cheek, caressing gently downwards with the back of his fingers, kind of awkwardly from the position but soft and lovely enough to make Phil want to just close his eyes and melt into the touch.

He realized, however, he didn’t want to look away from the beautiful sight beneath him. Even when Dan resumed to lay his eyes on the game on his phone, he just wanted to watch him for hours. Relaxing and being in his own world. Never better than with him. Never more real.

Dan’s hand found its right place on Phil’s shoulder once more, rubbing circles into the fabric of his shirt with his thumb. Sometimes squeezing gently. Reminding him he was there, he didn’t have to be brave. Phil snaked his free arm around Dan’s waist, pulling him a slight bit closer. Dan smiled sheepishly at his attempt, their hips now touching. Melting into each other. Comfortable. Calm. Phil carefully tilted his head to the side to lean against Dan’s, slowly running his hand through the brunette’s hair again.

Then they just sat there, enjoying the silence. All until Dan asked if maybe, just maybe they should consider getting something to eat.


End file.
